1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shaft magnet assembly for generating shaft information of an elevator installation, wherein at least one shaft magnet arranged in an elevator shaft changes the switching state of a magnet switch, which is arranged at an elevator cage, during travel of the elevator cage in the elevator shaft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Magnets arranged in the elevator shaft serve, together with magnet switches arranged at the elevator cage, for the generation of shaft information. During travel of the elevator cage in the elevator shaft the magnet switches the magnet switch, which is usually constructed as a bistable switch, from one switching state into the other switching state, wherein the instantaneous position of the elevator cage in the elevator shaft is determined for the elevator control from the position of the relevant magnets. The magnets arranged, for example, in the region of stories of floors are usually arranged at fastening means, for example at rails with grooves, into which groove blocks are laid. The magnets are displaceable along the rails and are firmly screw-connected to the groove blocks of the rails by means of screws.
A disadvantage of the known equipment is in that expensive fastening means for the magnets is necessary in the region of each story, which causes substantial cost and mounting time.